I'm Married
by albe-chan
Summary: a tryst at a party...what will Sue do? RATED FOR A REASON, CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! BobbyxSue ONESHOT might POSSIBLY become a series...flames welcome


**I'm Married**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sue Thomas FB Eye or any other characters mentioned herein unless otherwise stated. The plot however, is mine alone. Please do not attempt to sue me, as I have no money anyways, so it is a lost cause. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** This little beauty popped into my head one day while watching the show, and I couldn't shake it. Then my keyboard broke so I was screwed and it had to sit in my head while longer, but alas, with new keyboard in tow, I am writing it out. Hope you like it!

------

Sue Thomas liked to think she knew the difference between right and wrong. She liked to think she knew that she did some good for the world. That the world and her country were somewhat better for the job she and her colleagues did every day. But then she had met Bobby Manning and all of that had gone downhill.

They had started as coworkers, nothing more, but friendship blossomed between them, along the rest of the office of people she worked alongside. Through years, their friendship grew and matured like so much tasty fruit, aided and abetted by the fact that she married his best friend in the world, Jack Hudson.

Bobby had then gone on to marry her own close friend, and another co-worker, Tara Williams, and she saw Bobby more than ever.

Life happened, as it has the nasty habit of doing, and soon Sue found herself blessed with two children with Jack. It was bliss; perfect unadulterated bliss, and she couldn't be more happy.

Then came the case that changed her life.

She and Bobby were paired together for an undercover case, in which they would be playing the roles of two lovers, Bobby an almost insane drug lord, and Sue his just as mad and twice as provocative fiancée and partner in crime. It was easy for them; they had known each other too long to feel at all awkward. Hell, Bobby had been there for the births of both her children, he was like family.

But that one case had been their downfall. Caught up in the rush of the life of high crime, they fell into each other's arms, and, invariably, into bed together. Sue hated herself for what she was doing to Jack, to her children, but she couldn't stop. Even after the case was over, the bad guys caught and put in jail, she would turn to Bobby for that release.

And despite the fact that he was married as well, bound to someone before God Almighty himself, he let Sue use him to cure her demons. He couldn't help it. He was in love with her.

Some four years after the first night the pair had commenced their wobbly, and completely sexual affair (at least that's what they told themselves), another child for Sue and the first for Bobby and Tara, the Hudsons were holding a Christmas party in their comfortable four-bedroom townhouse in Georgetown, for their coworkers and friends. Everyone had been invited, and, as she so often did at parties, Sue found herself whispering to her husband she was going to go for some air for a bit.

At his nod, she departed and wandered away from the living room and dining area to the smaller sunroom. It was dark and quiet (though as she was deaf, most everywhere was quiet for Sue) and looked deserted.

Then she saw a shadow move across the window and a lamp flicked on. Bobby. She let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. "You startled me," she said quietly.

He smirked in reply. _Sorry_ he signed. "Why aren't you at the party?" he added, speaking.

Sue shrugged. "I'm not really fond of big parties. I needed some air. And you?"

Bobby mimicked her shrug. "Looking for you."

Sue felt the telltale quickening of her pulse at his low, husky voice. She shivered as he stepped towards her, but didn't move away. She hated herself for it, but God, did she want him… His lips brushed over hers and she hungrily pressed herself into the hard contours of his body. Even after all this time, just the feel of him aroused her.

His hands caressed her back, tantalizingly slow, dipping into the hem on the back of her halter dress, as his lips slanted over hers, claiming it in a fiery show of dominance. Her arms were curled just as possessively around his neck, fingernails biting into the skin as his mouth trailed a path of hot kisses down the column of her throat.

"We should stop," she said without conviction. Stopping was the last thing on her mind, and they both knew it.

He backed her up until she was pressed into the wall, his leg riding between hers, his hands sliding up her blouse. She arched her back wantonly, allowing him better access and pressing her breasts into his hard chest. Their groins were pressed together, every movement sending delicious shivers of anticipation coursing through them.

He freed her breasts from their under wire and satin prison, his mouth hungrily attaching to one of her tautened nipples. The other one he favoured with his hand, rolling and massaging the bud, measuring the weight of her. Sue's hands were at his belt, fiddling with the mechanism.

She got it undone, and her hands caressed the hard length of his cock through his trousers, squeezing gently and eliciting the much-anticipated groan of pleasure she felt rumbling through his throat and into her mouth as she kissed him.

His hands went up under her skirt, caressing her clit through the dampened fabric of her lingerie. She panted and groaned and yet he continued to tease her. It was a well-rehearsed dance, one both were intimately familiar with. "Please Bobby" she begged, hating herself and loving it.

Her panties fluttered to the floor, swiftly followed by his pants and boxers. She was pressed to the wall, her skirt hiked up over her hips, looking at him through half-lidded eyes filled with lust. God, he wanted her. "Please…" she whispered and he took her.

His throbbing, aching cock slid into her warm wetness, making her gasp and arch into him, her ample breasts, all hard nipples, poking him erotically. He kissed her then, his tongue spearing into her mouth. She kissed him back as he fucked her, right there in the shadowy dark of her house.

She whimpered her completion and felt him climax a minute later, his hot seed spilling into her as it had so many times before. He pulled out of her, letting his body rest against hers, her arms around him, gently caressing his hair. They fit together so perfectly; it broke his heart a little more every time he thought about how much he wanted her. But he couldn't have her. She would never do that to her family or Jack.

"Run away with me," he whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear him. Sighing, he lifted his weight off her and they slowly dressed.

Sue, on her part, felt like she always did…always had, after sleeping with Bobby. She felt tired, sated, and tremendously ashamed of the person she had become. She was not some wanton whore. She was a wife, a mother; a decent, respectable woman who worked for the good of her country every day.

"We can't do this anymore" she said, smoothing her blouse as Bobby buckled his belt.

_That's not what you were saying ten minutes ago,_ he told himself angrily. But he could never speak those words to the woman he loved so much... He replied the same way he always did.

"I know. When will I see you again?"

Sue sighed. Same old dance, same old outcomes. "Thursday."

He nodded and kissed her.

Sue watched him leave the room, timing her exit so it wouldn't look suspicious. She was about to leave herself, when the door opened again. Her youngest, Emily, came running in, her red velvet dress slightly rumpled. "Mommy!" she said. "Daddy's looking for you!"

Sue pasted a smile onto her face. "Then we better go find him hadn't we?" she replied, picking up the little girl. Blue eyes smiled back at her, the suspiciously same hue as Bobby's.

Yes, Sue knew the difference between right and wrong. Between what was good and what was bad. It was the same difference as having an affair with the man you were in love with, and staying with a man you wished you still loved.

------

**Author's Note: **oh I can hear the angry mob coming for me now…hey, if you didn't like it, its not my fault…LOL. So send a nice review (or a flame if you wish) because I like hearing you feedback. Oh, and if you do decide to flame, I have marshmallows ready for toasting over them. : )


End file.
